Superman IV: The Quest for Peace
Superman IV: The Quest for Peace is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 19th September 1997. Description "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...Superman! It's fifty years since those words heralded the arrival of Superman to Earth, and now he's back in his most exciting adventure yet. Heeding the emotional appeal of a 12 year old boy, Superman agrees to rid the world of all nuclear weapons. Arch-villain Lex Luthor, however, has other ideas. Now an enterprising nuclear arms dealer, Luthor attempts to thwart the peace plan by creating the ultimate henchman in the fearsome form of Nucklear Man. The ensuing global clashes between the Man of Steel and his awesome adversary are among the most thrilling and visually spectacular ever brought to the screen. Cast * Christopher Reeve as Clark Kent / Superman * Gene Hackman as Lex Luthor / voice of Nuclear Man * Jackie Cooper as Perry White * Marc McClure as Jimmy Olsen * Jon Cryer as Lenny Luthor * Sam Wanamaker as David Warfield * Mark Pillow as Nuclear Man * Mariel Hemingway as Lacy Warfield * Margot Kidder as Lois Lane * Damian McLawhorn as Jeremy * William Hootkins as Harry Howler * Jim Broadbent as Jean Pierre Dubois * Stanley Lebor as General Romoff * Don Fellows as Levon Hornsby * Robert Beatty as U.S. President * Susannah York as the voice of Lara Trailers and info Opening # Space Jam (Coming Soon on Video) # Iron Will # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Wind in the Willows) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Coming Soon on Video) # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1992 (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Pete's Dragon and Mary Poppins) # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Own it on Video) # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Muppet Movie (Now Available from Jim Henson Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1996 (Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # Free Willy 3: The Rescue (Coming Soon to Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # Superman II (Available to Own on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney's Adventure Classics (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) (with voiceover, Rupert Farley) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Now on Video) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Now Available to Own on Video) # Darkwing Duck Collection (Darkly Dawn the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite!) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # The VCI children's trailer from 1995 (Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, Sooty and Co., and The Wind in the Willows) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Now Available Only on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1992 (Heigh Ho, The Bare Necessities, I Love to Laugh, Under the Sea, and Disneyland Paris) # The Jungle Book # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) # The Aristocats (Now Available) # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos (Detective Tigger and Pooh Party) # Free Willy (Available to Own on Video) # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # Willy 2: The Adventure Home (Available to Own on Video) # Black Beauty (Available to Own on Video) # The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 (Flying Down to Rio, Flying Leathernecks, Duel in the Sun, The Grass is Greener, Sinbad the Sailor, He-Man, Scooby Goes Hollywood, The Wind in the Willows, Dempsey and Makepeace, and Minder on the Orient Express) # The Never Ending Story II: The Next Chapter (Available to Own on Video) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Superman: The Movie (Available to Own on Video) # The VCI carnival promo from 1995 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty and Co., Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Rosie and Jim, and Brum) # Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Available to Own on Video) # Pinocchio's Christmas (Available to Own on Video) # The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV and Brum Gallery Superman IV - The Quest for Place (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:The Cannon Group, Inc. Category:Golan-Globus Productions Category:London-Cannon Films Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Superman Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros.